


The End

by pocketfuloflove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Infinity War, Spoilers, i'm bitter, not really spoilers but still, the movie killed me, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfuloflove/pseuds/pocketfuloflove
Summary: Infinity war broke me, have this :)





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> fight me russo brothers

It's all been leading to this.

 

Every battle, every loss.

 

With a deep breath, Tony lifts his head. His eyes lock with the boy standing before him.

 

"Are you ready?" He can't stop the shaking in his voice. The boy gives a sharp nod, and the hero stands taller.

 

"Then let's do this." 

 

In a swift motion, Peter Parker and Tony Stark are sitting amongst the other Avengers and Guardians in a large RV, as Clint Barton takes the wheel, and Scott Lang shouts "Road trip!"

 

Everyone is alive, happy, and Thanos continues to be a sad worthless grape.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this movie was really good but also wHAT THE HECK MARVEL


End file.
